


Guardian to them: You’re still determined

by Kue8



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kue8/pseuds/Kue8
Summary: Monsters have lost the war to humans and are left down below. A certain human child falls and develops a plan. When their plan fails, they die, and are buried in the ruin; you’d think that’s the end. Follow them as they’re awoken time and time again to watch over and guard each fallen child through the underground. But what has changed since their timely demise..?
Kudos: 4





	Guardian to them: You’re still determined

The screams of the others slowly faded as they ran. Quick paced footsteps furthered the distance between them and the chasers. Each step up the mountain, away from their horrid life.

Could they even remember what led them here? Could they hear the words being yelled? Did they care? Not much at this point. All of it was a blurry mystery. They just needed to get away. They just needed to disappear.

The loud screams became very distant calls of their name as they ran up the dirt path. Their breathing was ragged; their body burned from the overexertion. Yet they didn’t stop. The occasional branch made them falter and trip but the adrenaline stopped them from caring.

A cave on the side of the mountain. Convenient yet predictable. But would that make them overlook it? Would they be safe inside? Their feet needed a rest. They needed to catch their breath, they just needed to stop. This cave seemed to be the only safe option although they had thrown “safety” out the window when they ran up here.

“All who go never return.” That was what this mountain was infamous for. MT. Ebott. The perfect place to go when you need to disappear, is it not? They remembered now. Why they had come, why they were being chased. Why else? They came to disappear. They were chased because those people didn’t want to be faulted for their horrid crimes.

As they made their way into the dimly lit cave they finally seemed to calm. Vines covered the floor, a fall hazard if they’ve ever seen one. Each one intertwined with another, and that one with another, and so on and so forth. Outside the sun was almost completely down yet that wasn’t the only source of light they saw. Ahead of them, further into the cave, there was a faint glow of yellowish light.

Like the careless child they were they approached. Slowly and steadily, as if they hadn’t come up here to off themself. They could see that the source of the light was a large hole, easy to fall through. Yet the bottom was nowhere near visible. What better idea then to continue forward? They already got this far. As they got closer, their foot caught on a thick vine. They stumbled forward, unable to catch themself as they fell forwards.

And fell they did.

Right through that hole. If only they hadn’t tripped. If only they hadn’t ran off. If only they hadn’t given up. If only they had been careful.

As they fell their mind reeled. Thoughts raced and danced around despite the way they closed their eyes and blank.

This was what they wanted. This was why they had come. This was the goal. To die. To disappear. To be free.

_But i’m scared. I’m scared to die. I’m scared to disappear. I’m scared of freedom._

They had no choice now. They’d made their choice long ago.

_Please save me. Please don’t let me die._

Their body curled up in the few seconds they had.

_Save me! I don’t want to die!_

Their head slammed against a rock as they fell, immediately passing out as the sickly crack rang throughout the cavern. Their body fell limp. Quite literally. Their blood ran cold as they hit the harsh ground.

One moment.

Another moment.

Then another moment.

Their breath caught up again. It hurt. It hurt so much.

“H-hello? Mom! It came from here! From the opening! Is someone there..?”

They were too weak to move. They couldn’t move. Their body felt weak, they felt cold. They just needed to rest. Resting seemed nice.

But alas they were stripped of that privilege as well when a body helped them up. Their arm was slung over the person’s shoulder and they were being moved. Noises sounded throughout the cavern yet they couldn’t make it out with how tired they were. Each step was a chore. Each step hurt.

Soon enough they couldn’t take it anymore and their body gave out. They fell forwards into the arms of an unfamiliar being and finally got their well deserved rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they awoke, the bright light illuminating the room hurt their eyes. They squinted instinctively before the urge to look around took over. As they opened their eyes they hissed at the light finally getting its way and blinding them. As they glanced around the small room they garnered the strength to sit up. It took a lot out of them, but they managed.

As they sat up and took in their surroundings, their eyes landed on the other creature in the room: a goat?!

They jumped back, trying to scramble back. The goat monster shot up to grab them before they fell back off the bed. The monster pulled them back onto the bed carefully.

“D-don’t panic! H-howdy! I’m Asriel! You were hurt pretty badly when I found you so we brought you here and helped you!”

Their voice was hoarse and shaky when they spoke. It almost hurt to speak to him. Stutters and pauses as they struggled to find the words.

“Wh-where am I..? D-did I die..? What.. What are you..? Why am I here?”

Asriel, the monster in front them, handed them a glass of water. They took it tentatively, sniffing it cautiously before taking a small sip. They smiled when they realized it wasn’t some sort of poisonous liquid. After that realization, they down the glass. They handed it back to a slightly shocked Asriel. Asriel chuckled and put it down on the bedside table to look back at them.

“You’re in the underground! Also uhm, I think you aren’t dead..! I’m a monster dummy! You’re here because.. uhm.. I don’t know… Why are you here? What’s your name?”

They seemed to think for a moment at the reversed questioning. They looked around the room as they thought. Childish drawings, educational worksheets, toys splayed along the floor, etc.

“I don’t remember. Why I’m here I mean… My name..? I-I.. uhm.. I’m… Chara. That’s my name. Please call me Chara.”

Asriel smiled and stood up abruptly. Asriel leaned over the bed, getting in Chara’s face. Chara backed up a bit, smiling sheepishly. Asriel backed up slightly, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. A small fluffy tail wagged behind him as he backed away and thought for a moment. He looked around and then back at Chara, coming to some weird verdict.

“Okay Chara! Let’s be friends! Best friends!”

Chara thought for a moment. They hummed before nodding. What did they have to lose? They couldn’t remember why they were here exactly, who they were, or why they felt so scared of going back to where they came from. What’s wrong with staying.

“Okay. We’ll be best friends.”

Asriel cheered slightly before grabbing the glass from the table and running out the room with a shout. Chara assumed he was going to get more water. So they laid back down, awaiting the return of the monster boy. Boy? Girl? They had a somewhat high voice but boys their age tended to have kinda high voices. But they’re a monster. Wouldn’t it be different? They’re built differently, right? They’ll ask later..

Soon enough, Asriel came back. But he was accompanied by another monster like him. Almost exactly like Asriel. But bigger.. and softer..? The tall goat had a soft kinda aura. Like a mother? Do they even know what that aura feels like? They think so. The goat definitely gives off that aura.

“Mom! Chara’s awake! Chara’s awake!”

Asriel was tugging on his mother’s robe, pulling her into the room insistently. She seemed to barely fit through the doorway, having to watch her head as she was tugged in. The goat monster woman smiled and patted Asriel patiently. She seemed to be so used to it.

“Ah, yes my child. Is that they’re name? Chara? You have a beautiful name, my child. I am Queen Toriel, welcome to the underground.”

“Your… child? Queen..?”

Toriel’s cheeks flushed a slight pink, or what looked to be her cheeks. How do monsters work? Did they have cheeks? Would she? Chara didn’t bother to ask or spend time on the thoughts.

“Ah yes. The queen of the underground. Or more specifically the kingdom of monsters. As for the ‘my child’ part… You fell and we nursed you back to proper health. There is, no way to send you home so I assumed you would not mind living with us.”

Chara listened. They really did. They swear. But they could have sworn that they weren’t hearing her right. Toriel wanted them? Toriel genuinely wanted to spend time and energy taking care of them? This seemed like something that should be normal. Something mundane. Yet they felt their heart swell at the mere thought that they could answer with yes.

“I’d… like that. I’d like that very much. Does that mean I get to be Asriel’s sister?”

“Ah, you prefer I refer to you as my daughter?”

“No… no thank you ma’am,” Chara replied with a polite head shake. Now thinking about it, they didn’t like that.

“Would you prefer being my son?”

“Not, not that either.”

Toriel smiled and walked over to Chara to hand them the refilled glass of water. Chara took it with a quiet ‘thank you’. They began to drink as Asriel hopped up on the bed besides them. He seemed giddy now that Chara was paying attention to him.

“Once you have recovered a bit more you may come with us to our actual home. This place is merely the monster's old place of resting. They’re practically ruins now.”

Chara nodded along with her words. Quickly enough they finished the second glass of water, reaching to put it down on the bedside table. Toriel took it before they could strain themself.

“May I go to the bathroom and sleep a bit more Mrs. Queen?”

“Please call me Toriel and of course my child!”

“Okay Mrs. Toriel.”

Toriel sighed slightly but silently shooed Asriel off the bed so she could help Chara up. Toriel and Asriel then helped Chara to the bathroom, both waiting outside as Chara used it.

Once Chara finished, Toriel sent Asriel to the kitchen as she helped Chara to the room. She picked them up and tucked them into bed. A gentle kiss was placed on their forehead before Toriel took her leave. Meanwhile, Chara held back tears before lulling into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of children’s laughter filled the home along with the delectable smell of a cooking pie. Toriel was seated in her big comfy chair as Asgore stood and played with the children. Asriel and Chara each held onto an arm, both dangling above the ground. Toriel merely watched and giggled to herself. Soon enough she got up to go take the pie out the oven.

As she finished up, Chara seemed to come up to her. She leaned down a bit to listen as Chara quietly spoke to her.

“Can you pick me up Mrs. Mom?”

Toriel’s heart fluttered. She chuckled and nodded as she lifted Chara up to sit atop her shoulders. She walked out the kitchen to see Asriel doing the same to her husband. Toriel chuckled and went over to Asgore, nuzzling their noses together. Asriel made a joking gagging sound as Chara giggled quietly. They rested their head atop Toriel’s, humming a familiar tune.

After a few more moments of the children having their fun, Toriel and Asgore put them down and ushered them to the table for pie. Specifically a chocolate pie. Toriel had taken a week to perfect the recipe beforehand but she would never tell her child that. It’d ruin the magical allure!

As Toriel brought out the pie and placed it in front of the children, both looked up at her in confusion but didn’t question it much.

Once the two bit into the pie, Chara’s eyes lit up. Asriel seemed to also enjoy the new flavor he was presented with. Chara looked up at her and smiled happily.

“Mrs. Mom! Is this chocolate?!”

Toriel chuckled and nodded, “We are having chocolate pie! For the anniversary of your fall!”

“Like a birthday?”

“Yes Asriel. Like a birthday. We do not know Chara’s birthday so this will be their birthday in a way if they do not mind.”

Chara looked down at their plate, smiling fondly. They nodded their head slightly, unknowledgeable of how to respond.

“That is wonderful then my child! This will be your birthday! Or should I say ‘fall day’?”

Asgore chuckled at her confusion but quickly moved to exit the room. He looked back, “Give me one moment please.”

Asgore left the room, jogging to his bedroom. He came back a few moments later with a small gift. It seemed no bigger than a journal. He placed it beside Chara as he passed back them.

Chara didn’t know how to really feel. But they knew whatever it was, was good. They looked at the gift, then the plate, then up once again; unsure of how to respond for a moment.

“Thank you. For doing all of this Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad.”

Toriel and Asgore shook their heads.

“My child I merely baked you a pie.”

“I only went out to get a gift. It was the least we could do young one.”

Chara didn’t know how to verbally express how happy they felt. Tears welled in their eyes and soon they were silently crying. Their memories of their past were all blurry and jumbled yet the feelings these small actions evoked spoke loud enough. Immediately they looked down to conceal their embarrassment. Asgore and Toriel began to rise in alarm but Chara shook their head. A moment of comfortable silence flooded over the family. Asriel took the liberty of silently handing Chara a napkin to dry their face. When Chara was calm again, they picked up their fork and paused.

“Thank you.”

Toriel and Asgore nodded. They sat at the other two empty chairs and watched the two happily. They began chatting amongst themselves. As the children finished up, a knock was heard at the door. Asgore got up to go answer it, leaving his family to clean up. Toriel happily escorted the two to the kitchen to put their dishes away. After that, both were allowed to go play as they pleased before bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long day was behind them. Snowdin town had a celebration for gift-mas and the royal family was invited. They couldn’t turn it down, it’d be rude! Plus, they were free, it’s not like they were occupied. So they had all gone. The children played in the snow, put gifts under the tree for the Gyftrots and other monsters, and even carolled. Once it was late, as far as the adults could tell, all departed and went to their homes. The Dreemurrs had a longer walk than most Snowdin residents though.

The door to “New Home” opened and in walked the tired family of four. First were the two children, who tiredly flopped on the floor of the living room. Next was Toriel, who made her way to her chair and plopped down. Lastly was Asgore, who shuffled his way to the bedroom to grab something before everyone went to bed.

Soon enough, Asgore came back into the family room. He held two gifts behind his back, stacked above each other till the children looked at him. The two teens stared at him in confusion before he came over and plopped a gift on each of their bellies. Both yelped and sat up.

“Bet I can open mine first,” Asriel declares.

“No way,” Chara rebuttals.

“Children, what do you say?”

“Thank you,” both cheered in unison.

After that, they tore into their gifts, the energy returning to them as quickly as it had been drained. Asriel pulled out a camera and his eyes lit up! Chara took out a gardening set, their own eyes shining with joy!

“Awesome! It’s charged too!”

“Now I can plant flowers with you Mr. Dad!”

Asgore had walked over to Toriel, smiling as he leaned against her. They glanced at each other before going back to the kids. Chara shot up, startling the two adults. They then ran off to their bedroom, going in for a moment before coming back out with a gift for both adults.

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other once again before their gaze turned to Chara. Toriel held her chest for a moment, as if taken aback by Chara’s actions. Asgore merely smiled and patted Chara’s head gently. Both recovered from their shock and took the gifts. Asgore pulled his apart cautiously despite how quick he was. Toriel was slower yet just as careful. Curse their big fluffy hands and this damned tape!

Toriel smiled at the little gift inside. A charm bracelet. Small purple and white beads separated the five charms from each other on the little handmade gift. Each charm was quite obscure, clearly not meant to be put together, but who’s to discredit their hard work? Besides, she absolutely loved it in all its chaotic beauty.

Asgore opened his box to see a pink sweater folded neatly. It was quite big and definitely squished into the box but it felt warm and snuggly nonetheless. He pulled it out, gently placing the box on the arm of Toriel’s chair. He shook it a bit so it opened up. As he held it up he looked it over and read the writing stitched on the front. ‘Mr. Dad Guy!’ Asgore held back little tears.

At that moment, both goats enveloped Chara in a warm hug. A small squeak left them but otherwise they were happy to comply.

As the hug was released, Chara looked at the two of them as if awaiting a grade.

“Thank you my child. It is beautiful.”

“I love it young one. I will wear it as soon as I’m not wearing these stuffy clothes.”

Asriel seemed to be silent in the background. Once Chara got their responses they turned towards Asriel; just to turn back and hide behind Toriel’s chair. The camera he got was pointed at the three, recording the heartwarming moment. Toriel noticed and told him to stop and put it away. Asgore made a mental note to get that recording saved later.

“Time for bed my children.”

Both children whined, upset that the fun was being cut short.

“But mooooooom! We’re teens now! We can stay up late right?”

“It is late. Probably past ‘late’. You two were tired just a few minutes ago. Now we must all sleep so tomorrow we can do what we need to do. Off with you now. Change and go to bed. Showers first thing in the morning.”

Toriel stood and kissed each child goodnight on the forehead. Both giggled before Asgore did the same. After that, they ran off to their room. Chara waited outside the door first as Asriel changed. Then vice-versa. Soon enough, they were laying in bed.

Chara tried their best to sleep but it wouldn’t come to them. They spent what felt like hours staring at the ceiling, trying to be quiet so their brother wouldn’t wake. Asriel seemed to not mind since he was also wide awake.

“Chara. Pssstt, Chara.”

“Yes Asriel?”

“I have gifts for you! Want them?”

Chara sat up, looking across the room at their brother who seemed to have answered his own question. Chara sighed in defeat and watched as he got up and looked under his bed for two boxes.

“Asriel I didn’t get anything for you. This is unfa-“

“Shush, you talk too much.”

“Well that was plain rude.”

Asriel chuckled as he grabbed the boxes and walked over to Chara. He placed them on each side of Chara, urging them to open one already. Chara was skeptical but grabbed the one on their right. As they pulled top off the square box Asriel became giddy. Chara placed the top where the box once was and looked inside at its contents. They gasped as they quickly put their hand inside and pulled out a red tinted dagger.

It was… so pretty! The handle felt rubbery too which meant it’d be nice to grip!

Chara looked up at him, confused on how he had gotten this. Chara always enjoyed knives. Not particularly for protecting but for the way they glistened under a light or the way they sounded when clicked together. Even just looking or touching the cold metal made them smile. A weird obsession in their eyes but one that Asriel didn’t mind and even seemed to enable.

“Wh-“

“Don’t ask and don’t tell mom.”

“Duly noted. Shall I open the other bo-“

“Yes! Hurry!”

Chara smiled and giggled a bit as they gently put the dagger back in its box and handed it to Asriel. As Asriel put the box beneath their bed, they grabbed the other identical box. Asriel stood up in front them and began to practically vibrate from excitement. Chara smiled and pulled the lid off the other box. As they looked inside their expression contorted into confusion. A heart shaped locket was pulled from the box. It had ‘best friends forever’ etched into the front. At least, the acronym for it. The full words were too much for Asriel’s big ol’ hands to do.

“Asri-“

Asriel turned to rush over to his dresser, rummaging through it till he pulled out an identical locket. He rushed back over to Chara and sat besides them.

“Open the locket!”

“Shush, were you not the one worried about Mrs. Mom hearing?”

Chara complied despite their tease. They looked inside, seeing a little magic music box and a picture. The picture was one taken a year ago, of the whole family. However, the picture in the locket was just the close up of the two of them. Chara’s face buried in those buttercups and Asriel smiling and giggling beside them.

“I.. I love it… but, the music box isn’t winding..? I see no switch either. How does it…?”

“Remember when you said all the boss monsters you met had tunes? Like, you’d hear it in your mind when you were near them?”

“Asriel this is no time to make fun of me. I’m actua-“

“Use your magic. On the locket. Right now.”

“I’m not good at..”

“Trust me.”

A fluffy paw grasped Chara’s free hand. Chara glanced at it before taking a deep breath in. They relaxed their body for a moment, letting the magic flow through them. From their soul, throughout their body, to the tips of their fingers, and into the locket.

A sweet and gentle melody began to fill the room. Tears welled in Chara’s eyes hearing the tune that played so faintly in their mind play out loud and so clearly. Asriel laid his head against Chara’s shoulder as he let them express their emotions. No teasing from either this time.

“My fur is trapped behind the picture. It won’t fall out, don’t worry. Mine does the same thing but I… needed to ask for your hair or something for it to work.”

Chara nodded as they sniffled and held back the tears from falling. They smiled, pulling a piece of hair from their head with a squeak. They handed it to Asriel without a word, just enjoying the music being played.

Asriel sat up and scrambled to set his own locket up and hear what music Chara gave off. As he put the hair behind the picture and fixed it back in place with the locket's magic, he smiled. Chara reluctantly stopped playing with their own locket to let Asriel use his. Another sweet melody played. Asriel beamed at Chara, finally able to hear the song that seemed to describe Chara. He stopped for a moment, turning to Chara and smiling.

“Did you name the song?”

“What?”

“The song that plays in your mind? When you’re near me.”

“Oh… It’s a stupid name…”

“Nothing can be worse than dad’s naming.”

A slight mumble was heard but nothing coherent enough to decipher.

“Huh?”

Louder but not coherent.

“Whatcha say?”

A bit more coherent but muffled by their hand this time.

“Cha-“

“‘His theme’! I… I named it ‘his theme’..! I didn’t.. didn’t want to name it something bad since I loved the song so much… I didn’t want to name it something silly or weird… it had to be perfect. It had to describe how much it meant to me even… even though I can’t name it all that…”

“You could but that’s a bit weird.”

“Asriel,” Chara said sternly before sighing, “His theme just.. it was perfect. It described it perfectly.”

Asriel nodded and sighed as he began to play his music box again.

“What’s the name of mine?”

“Yours? Uhm, well, it’s… I just heard it! Give me a bit!”

“Noooopppe! Give me the name!”

“Uhm.. uhh.. ‘Underground Tale’? No! ‘Undertale’!”

Chara seemed confused for a moment but Asriel didn’t explain further. Chara left it alone. They listened to the sweet melody till they fell asleep on Chara’s bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gross coughs left the sickly child. They tried holding them in but that only furthered the pain and worsened the cough. Soon enough they were shooting up from their laying position to grab for the bucket besides their bed. Once again to throw up whatever was left of their stomach.

Just as they finished, a young goat monster opened the door holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bucket. A classic get well soon gift as Asgore loved to say. If only he knew it wouldn’t help them get well at all.

Chara had gotten sick before. That’s normal for humans. But that was usually just a fever or a common cold. Nothing as drastic as whatever was eating them inside now.

Asriel placed the soup on the table by their bed.

“Do you, uhm, even want to try it..?”

Chara shook their head weakly, laying back down with Asriel’s help. They groaned a bit, tears welling in their eyes at the pain that their body felt. With how hard it was to move it was clear they were nearing the end of the first and worst phase.

Asriel sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid any mess made by the dying child. If he was bothered he didn’t voice that either. He grabbed the washcloth on Chara’s chest, which had fallen off their head from them getting up. Asriel brought it over the putrid bucket of vomit and wrung it out. He then dipped it in the bucket he brought and wrung out the excess clean water before placing it back on Chara’s head. He shook his paws of the water and moved to pet Chara’s hair gently.

“I’m scared. What… what if we fail and.. and you die for nothing..?”

Asriel looked at Chara, biting his lip at the way they looked back. Weak but stern.

“I know. I know.. ‘We won’t fail…’ right? Promise..? Best friends don’t let each other down. I’ll do my best..!”

A small smile curled on their lips. They weakly moved to push against Asriel’s paw. He was always so comforting. He was the best. He’d never let them down. They had to save him. They had to help him be free.

“Just.. give me a few more days… I don’t want you to uhm.. ‘die’.. just yet.”

A soundless laugh left them. Asriel followed suit quietly. Both were tense. Both were scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The screams of the others slowly faded as they ran. Quick paced footsteps furthered the distance between them and the assailants. Each step up the mountain, away from the terror and pain they just dealt with.

Back to the safety of their home. Back to the safety of their family. Back to the underground. Asriel’s new form held Chara’s limp body in hand as they got closer and closer.

Each step was hard to take. Each push on took all their collective determination. Each moment of life was fleeting before their very eyes. Every moment felt like a fever dream as they escaped.

Once they came back through the barrier the screaming finally quieted for good. The adrenaline rush was wearing off but not before they tried to get to their parents.

The barrier, then the long corridor, then the throne room. They couldn’t go further as Asriel’s body collapsed on the flowers. They cried out for someone, anyone. Their mother, their father. Anyone who’d stop the overwhelming pain and fear.

Toriel answered their calls. Asgore answered their calls. Yet it seemed too late.

Asriel’s new form was slowly dusting as his mother ran over. Asgore could do nothing but follow and tremble with grief.

The children’s minds raced together. As they dusted their collective mind reeled. Thoughts raced and danced around despite the way they tried to listen to their parents advice.

Asriel gripped onto Toriel as his form fleeted. His eyes flashed from the usual black to Chara’s red and back as they cried.

“Mommy.. Daddy.. I’m scared. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Please. Please save me…”

Toriel held him close, healing magic engulfing him as she tried to shush her children. Asgore was besides her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her tears.

Chara’s consciousness was weak, already accepting of their demise. But Asriel didn’t deserve this. Asriel didn’t deserve to go down with them. _He was innocent. He was so nice. He was naive. He was trusting. He was kind._

_I don’t want to let him down. I want to save him. I want him to be free of me. I don’t want him to die with me._

Toriel’s magic surged. Asriel’s newer form dusting away and being replaced by his usual child form. Despite the new markings, it was him. He was alive. Shaking, crying, sobbing, but alive and stable. Toriel’s magic had worked. She had saved them.

As his crying died down, he finally took in the fact that he was no longer dying or in pain. He stopped and looked around for a moment. He didn’t let go of his mother but he did glance up at her, his father, and the lifeless body besides them.

The tears stopped as he slowly let go of Toriel to move over to Chara. He grabbed their hand gently, expecting a weak squeeze. It took him a moment to realize they were still cold.

After that it all hit him.

Their soul was no longer fused with his. It was gone. Chara’s body was still cold and limp. The voice that he heard in the back of his head only a few minutes ago was gone.

_Best friends forever right?_

His cries rang throughout the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here’s the prologue! Hopefully you enjoyed if you did read it! Did you find any little tidbits? Was it confusing? Maybe it’s foreshadowing! Maybe it’s worldbuilding! Maybe you’re reading too much into it! Whatever it may be, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
